Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system and a control method of the same.
Related Art
JP 2004-355890A describes a fuel cell system configured to adjust a supply amount of a cathode gas that is to be supplied to a fuel cell stack, using a rotation speed of a compressor and an opening position of a pressure regulation valve of the cathode gas. In order to suppress an overshoot of the flow rate of the cathode gas, this fuel cell system calculates a response correction amount of the rotation speed of the compressor and adjusts the supply amount of the cathode gas.
When the compressor used is a turbo-type compressor, however, the flow rate significantly changes with a change of the pressure even at a fixed rotation speed. Even the response correction of the rotation speed of the compressor is thus likely to fail in effectively adjusting the flow rate and to provide an excessive overshoot in the flow rate of the cathode gas.